Half-Giant
Ecology & Information ---- Physical Description A half-giant is an enormous individual, standing between 10 and 12 feet tall, and weighing in the neighborhood of 1,600 pounds. Their features are human, but exaggerated. Half‐giants have thick hair, which is often kept braided (especially among females) or in a single tail that hangs behind the head and down he back. They dress in garb suitable to their occupation or environment. Personality A relatively young race, half‐giants possess very little cultural identify of their own. Instead they adopt the customs and beliefs of those other cultures in which they live. Because of this, half‐giants routinely change their alignment to match those around them who most influence them Because of their artificial origins, there is no half‐giant culture, tradition or homeland. Half‐giants readily imitate the customs and cultures of their neighbors. Half‐giants often display curiosity, a willingness to learn, and a general tendency towards kindness. Relations The most powerful warriors on Athas, half‐giants seem content to dwell in humanity’s shadow. Half‐ giants tend to be friendly and eager to please, adopting the lifestyles, skills, and values of those they admire. A half‐giant character who encounters a new situation looks around him to see what other people are doing. For example, a half‐giant character that happens upon a Dwarven stone quarry may watch the dwarves, and then start quarrying stone himself. If he can make a living at it, he will continue to quarry stone just like his neighbor dwarves do; otherwise he will move on to something else. Environment Half‐giants are most often found in the city‐states, serving as gladiators, laborers, soldiers, and guards. A few half‐giants collect into wilderness communities, often adopting the culture and customs of neighboring beings. The rare half‐giant community often attaches itself to a charismatic or successful leader (not necessarily a half‐giant) who demonstrates the tendencies they admire. Half-giants sometimes collect into communities of their own, though they most often adopt the culture and customs of those creatures that are nearby. When near an elven nation, for instance, half-giants will form their own hunting and raiding parties, adopting the ways of the elven marauders. They won’t mix with the elves, neither will they fight with them. In most instances, imitative half-giant communities will compete directly with the race whom they are likening themselves to. It is their great size and combat prowess that keeps their competitors at a safe distance. Alignment Half‐giants can switch attitudes very quickly, taking on new values to fit new situations. A half‐giant whose peaceful farming life is disrupted by marauders may soon adopt the morals of the renegades who sacked his village. A half‐giant’s nature is to switch his alignment aspect to imitate or otherwise react to a significant change around him. Magic If a half‐giant’s companions accept wizardry, then the half‐giant will also accept it. If a half‐giant’s companions hate wizardry, then the half‐giant will be as eager as anyone to join in stoning a wizard. Among sophisticated companions who accept preserving magic but despise defiling magic, all but the brightest half‐giants are likely to become confused, looking to their companions to see how they should react. Psionics While a half‐giant psion is very rare, some half‐giants take the path of the psychic warrior, becoming killing machines that can take apart a mekillot barehanded. Religion Half‐giants do not display any affinity for the worship of one element over another. Language & Names All half‐giants speak the Common speech of slaves. Whatever tongue she speaks, the half‐giant’s voice is pitched so low as to occasionally be difficult to understand. Racial Traits ---- Ability Scores +4 Strength, +2 Constitution, –2 Dexterity, –2 Intelligence, -2 Wisdom, –2 Charisma Speed Half-Giants base land speed is 30 Boulder Toss You are considered to be proficient with any improvised thrown weapon. Giant Among Men Half-Giants gain Advantage when making rolls for Intimidation, are Proficient in the Intimidation skill, and apply twice their Proficiency Bonus when trying to Intimidate any Medium sized creature. Giant Heritage You are considered to be a giant. Half-Giant Toughness Half-Giants apply their Proficiency Bonus to their hit point maximum. Large Appetite You must eat and drink twice as much as the normal human or suffer the appropriate penalties. Mercurial Nature When choosing an alignment, you choose one fixed point of axis: lawful, chaotic, good, or evil. This element of your alignment never changes. During a long rest, you may change the other element of your alignment to match one member of your party. You must always be synced to at least one member of the party, in terms of at least one element of your alignment, and your affinity towards the synced member should be noted appropriately through RP. To Big You may not wear any armor or clothing not designed for your size. Armor and clothing designed for half-giants costs twice the normal price and weighs twice as much as normal. Size Half-Giants are Large size creatures. Languages Half-Giants speak Common. Category:Races